logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
McDonald's
McDonald's Famous Barbecue 1940-1948 McDonald’s Famous Hamburgers 1948-1953 McDonald's 1953-1960 1st_logo.gif McDonald's 1st_logo.gif 175px-Mcdonalds1.png McDonald's Corporation was founded on April 15, 1955 and this became the company's first logo. 1961–1967 1968-present 1968-1983 (official) ; 1996-present (On Ronald McDonald's Jumpsuit Only) * The video below was used in a 1968 Big Mac commercial featuring animation of this logo. The original black wordmark version of the current 1968 logo retired in 1996 when McDonald's started their eyebrow exterior but still existed on Ronald McDonald's jumpsuit until 1998 and will be revived back on Ronald McDonald's Jumpsuit in 2025, still existed on some soft drink lids until fall 2011, Peppa Pig: The Movie/Open and End Credits and still existed on the salt and pepper packaging until 2018 and still exists on some McDonald's restaurants. 1974-2006 (Worldwide); 2019-present (The Menu Only) The Window logo from 1969 became unoffical in 2006 but still is used in some actual McDonald's restaurants. 1975-present (official Use); 1983-1993 / 2018-present (advertisement use) 1992-present (US); 2018-present (Austrllia) This logo is typically used for signage. 1993-present McDonald's sign (1996).jpg McDonald's sign for the eyebrows.png georgia7.jpg|McDonald's Eyebrow exterior from 1996 2 story McDonald's building with the 1996 eyebrow exterior design.png georgia9.jpg McDonalds_5_cropped_959_487_90_c1.jpg coke-cup-149bc1601-d6df-4a75-a557-91cfdc470072large2.jpg fries.jpg shake.jpg Mcdonalds-96-logo.png McDonald's Nassau Park Pavilion (better quality with visible eyebrow).png|McEyebrow texture 2 for Pavilion Shopping Centers Mcdonalds-97-logo.png|Variant used on Coffee cups 2006–present In 2006, McDonald's introduced an additional secondary logo that is slightly redesigned. This logo is typically used for decorations. 1997(US and Canada only); 2016-present (Worldwide) McDoanld's my slogan.png|original 1997 version m_logo.png|version of the "My McDonald's" slogan with the 2016 arches as seen on the website (www.mcdonalds.com). McDonald's 1997 My McDoanld's tagline (secondary version for the happy meals).png|This is the secondary version used for the happy meals, playplaces, and arch card juniors. New McDonald's aluminum Exterior for the 1997 My McDonald's rebrand by Patrick William Rich.jpg|In the future a famous future Canadian Entrepreneur named Patrick William Rich who will write and produce new episodes of Corduroy Bear at Nelvana will rebrand McDonald's with the 1997 My McDonald's tagline and he will introduce a new additional aluminum McDonald's exterior by making McDonald's clear and recognizable and will all have indoor PlayPlaces link is at https://projects-for-the-future.fandom.com/wiki/Arch_Wedge New McDonald's Happy Meal design for the 1997 My McDonald's rebrand.png|In 2025, McDonald's will introduce a new design for the Happy Meal Boxes with Ronald and the Happy Meal Gang in favor of the 1997 My McDonald's rebrand and the Happy Meals will have lots of healthy options. 1997-2000 This uses a yellow and red speech bubble showing the McDonald's Golden Arches symbol inside it. 2000-2003 The Smile looked like the eyebrow on top the 1996 exterior design May 2003-September 2003; 2018-present Following the removal of “i’m lovin’ it”, this logo returned. September 2003-2006 (original with bah dah bah bah bah); 2005-2018 (slogan only) Still exist on some older McDonald's stuff. For slogans, see McDonald's/Other. Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Restaurants Category:International Category:Fast Food Category:Illinois Category:McDonald's Category:Burger Places Category:Restaurant chains in Oman Category:Restaurant chains in Lebanon Category:Restaurant chains in Kuwait Category:Restaurant chains in Jordan Category:Food and drink Category:NASCAR Category:Antipolo Category:Former Places in the Walden Galleria Mall Category:Restaurant chains in Italy Category:Fast casual restaurants Category:Former Places in the Boulevard Mall Category:Oak Brook, Illinois Category:Restaurant chains in Philippines Category:1940 Category:Restaurant chains in Sweden Category:Restaurant chains in Ukraine Category:Restaurant chains in Russia Category:Restaurant chains in Moldova Category:Kid-Friendly Restaurants Category:Chicago